Marriage With Trix,Traps,And Disaster
by Thunderflame-chan
Summary: The Winx Girls are getting married!yay!But are Stella and Brandon hiding something?And What's up with Sky since he rescued Diaspro from Darkar?The wedding is planned and wedding day comes and the Winx Girls are fighting for their life and powers!BxS,SxB,F
1. The Boys Ask To Marry

_The Boys Ask To Marry_

_Sky: Hey Bloom do you remember when we meet 5 years ago?  
Bloom: YesI remember that day perfectly.  
Sky: Well since the first day of our senior year I wanted to ask you something.  
Bloom: What did you want to ask me.  
Sky: Will you marry me?  
Bloom : Oh yes Sky I'd love to!_

___Jared: hey Layla do you rememberour first kiss at the dance during junior year?  
Layla: yeah I do.  
Jared: well since then I've been meaning to ask you something.  
Layla: what do you want to ask me?  
Jared: will you marry me?  
Layla: Oh yes Jared of course!_

_Riven: Hey uh Musa.  
Musa: Yeah Riven.  
Riven: There's something I want to ask you.  
Musa: what do you want to ask me?  
Riven: Will you marry me?  
Musa: Oh yes Riven! _

Brandon: hey Stella.  
Stella: Yes Brandon.  
Brandon: I have a question for you.  
Stella: Fire away!  
Brandon: Will you marry me?  
Stella: Oh of course sweetie!

_Helia: Hey Flora.  
Flora: Yes.  
Helia: I needto askyou something.  
Flora: what do you need to ask me?  
Helia: Will you marry me?  
Flora: Oh of course Helia!  
_

_Timmy: Uh Tecna.  
Tecna: Yes Timmy.  
Timmy: I have a question for you.  
Tecna: What question do you want to ask me?  
Timmy: Will you marry me?  
Tecna: Oh yes Timmy!kisses Timmy_


	2. Everyone Is Getting Married!

_Everyone Is Getting Married?_

_Thanx PhoebeQueenofDragons for the review! I hope more people read and review!_

The winx girls formed a circle and they all said in unison "i'm getting married!" "hold on everyone's getting married!" Bloom said. "it appears so."Stella said. "how r we going to attend each others weddings?" Musa said. "we should have r weddings on the same day at the same time. "Tecna said. "what?" they all yelled looking at Tecna like she had 3 heads. "it's only logical. "Tecna said. "I guess it's logical. "Layla said. "yeah I guess." Bloom said. "so lets plan a wedding!" Stella said.

Meanwhile at Shadowhaunt...

Look at those little pixies they make me wanna puke! so what's the plan 2 destroy the wedding!" Stormy said. "yeah what's the plan?" Darcy said. "oh there's a plan alright." Icy said. "the plan is...Icy began "I'll take over from here. "Lord Darkar said. "the plan's already in action. "LD said. "I captured Princess Diaspro and she's a prisoner now" Lord Darkar said. "once Sky finds out has been taken as my prisoner he'll come 2 rescue her. "LD said. "I'll make a decoy of him send it back 2 magix then the decoy will break up with Bloom and the real Sky will become my prisoner!" he said. "then Bloom will be furious!" he said. "then we capture her again!" LD said. "but this time it's permentent." he said. "then we send back decoys of Bloom and Sky! "Lord Darkar said. "sounds witchy to me what do we do?" asked Icy with a sly smile on her face.

_haha! I did a cliffie! I know it was short but it was all I could think of for the second chapter! Please read and review!_

_libragirl13_


	3. A New Witch

_A New Witch_

Thanx everyone for the reviews! I hope you like the next chapter!

_"Oh you witches won't be doing anything." Darkar said with fire burning in his eyes. "Behold the witch that will be doing your job!" He said pointing at cave entrance. Then the 3 witches saw who it was and started laughing. "Hahaha! You got Purpla to do our job? When we were Senior witches and she was a Junior witch she barely know what her power was or how to control it!" Icy said still laughing. "Hahaha!" All the witches laughed. Then all of a sudden Darcy stopped and looked at Purpla then said, "I don't remember her looking like this." And indeed it was true. "When I saw her at Cloud Tower all she wore was a mid-drift t-shirt, a skirt, and sneakers that were all Dark Purple and her hair was shoulder length and was also Dark Purple." Stormy said. But now Purpla had a strapless mid-drift tank-top and a skirt that went to her mid-thighs. A design like the ones on the front of the other itches outfits only it was connecting the skirt and the tank-top and had a P on it. She had boots that went one inch below her knees and her hair went down to her ankles and she had a necklace with a heart charm and the whole outfit except for the line thing was Dark Purple. "So what happened to miss Purple here?" Stormy said sarcastically. "How dare you underestimate my greatness!" Purpla said, in a much fiercer voice than the 3 witches expected. "We didn't say a god darn thing that sounded insulting!" Stormy said straight to Purpla. The 2 other witches were in too much shock from Purpla's voice to talk. Soon the 2 witches gained the color they had lost from their faces back. Their jaws dropped at what Stormy had said and did. "H-how did you? H-how could you?" Was all Icy could say. "It was easy!" Stormy said. "Her voice to me wasn't even as fierce as a thunderstorm! That's 1 of the effects of having Storms as your power!" "What did you say?" Purpla asked. "I said that your voice isn't even as fierce as a thunderstorm!" Stormy replied. "That's it! Crystal Ca-" Purpla was cut off by Darkar. "Purpla, tell them what you did during your Senior year at Cloud Tower." Darkar said. "Ah yes I will. I'll put this in a short way. I froze Professor Griffen in a Crystal Cage and took all the air out of the Crystal Cage and put it in the heart of Cloud Tower with Professor Griffen in it so now she's dead!" Purpla told them. "Purpla it's time." LD said. "Time for what?" Darcy asked "Time for you and your witchy friends to be captured!" Purpla said. "Crystal Cage!" She yelled. "Fire Trap!" Lord Darkar yelled. "Combine!" They yelled together. Then all of a sudden a blast of Purple Crystals and a blast of Fire were hurdling towards the 3 witches. The witches were frozen in their place from fear. Then they screamed "Ahhh!" as both blasts hit them and they were trapped in a floating Red Crystal. "Whoops I forgot to tell you." Purpla said to them. Even though they were in the Crystal Trap they could hear her. "I'm Princess Purpla of Crystalria. Plus I'm going undercover as a little fairy named Lavender." Purpla told them. "You little witches aren't going anywhere until Darkar and I let you out. So I'll enjoy you suffering because your never coming out! Hahaha!" Purpla said. "Goodbye witches! I hope you enjoy you suffocation!" Lord Darkar shouted as he was transported with Purpla to another part of Shadowhaunt._

Ok I know this chapter was pretty much focused on the witches and was longer than the but next chapter will be focused on the rescue mission and will probably be the same length. I hope more people read and review!


End file.
